Brave Frontier Wiki:Chat/Logs/21 August 2016
11:31 hello desert 11:37 welp 11:38 i think its the right decision for me to give my ark the sacrilege orb 11:38 and my zelnite with the 3rd anniversary FG sphere 11:39 Estria:Water 11:43 i mean 11:43 my ark looks like hes better off with sacrilege 11:43 going to leave now 11:43 rather than enhancing device 11:44 im going to a block party 11:44 11:44 have fun 11:44 I wont. 11:44 anyways. 11:44 the third ann sphere is 30% hp rec/ignore def immunity/spark resist/10% chance for 100% miti 11:45 ark looks like hes more worthy to use this sphere instead of zelnite 11:45 for more damage 11:48 light 11:48 oh 11:52 when is the third anniversary for global? 11:58 Octoberish 12:00 ugh 12:03 oh 12:03 that FG 12:03 my jp account is still in AGoNI 12:07 http://imgur.com/a/RE8WI i love my paris 12:09 well i virtuous cape! i just made my Krantz an omni 12:12 whoa 12:14 (yes) 12:17 what happened to everyone? 12:22 Is chat dead? 12:22 Rip 12:23 yes 12:23 it is 12:23 Onyx! 12:23 Eeey 12:23 hu 12:23 hi 12:23 It's been forever 12:24 yes 12:24 ...whether or not that's good or bad. 12:24 it's been forever with everyone in the lounge 12:24 Yeeep. 12:24 for me at least 12:24 You left a while back if I recall....? 12:24 Yeah, you did. 12:24 march 12:24 Well, welcome back I guess 12:24 thanks 12:24 I also left bf kind of. 12:24 Mostly out of rage. 12:25 i got back in today 12:25 summoned a kalon instantly 12:25 Lucky. 12:25 I summoned 2 dupes yesterday 12:25 During fh summon. 12:25 Ugh. 12:25 fh summon isn't that good 12:25 especially if you have 12:25 greater than or equal to 12:26 50% of the units in the summon pool 12:28 Technically it was jp summon, but yeah. 12:29 still 12:29 I should go back to gl, but id need to reroll by now. 12:29 im behind 12:29 lol 12:29 my only omni is elza 12:29 and i evolved her today 12:29 Yeah, i had 100% of the rate up units in yesterday's jp gate 12:29 Lol 12:29 I'm still somewhat lucky. 12:30 I just gotta beat km 12:30 At least omni elzas good tho, right? 12:32 Right? 12:32 I still talk too much. 12:33 eh, 12:33 i've just become less uncaring 12:33 lol 12:33 Gg 12:33 i meant 12:33 more uncaring 12:33 rip 12:33 That's cool 12:33 but ye 12:33 is she good? i dunno 12:34 In jp, 100% 12:34 Shes tied for the 1st best spark buffer. 12:34 what about gl 12:34 Is that a redundant title? Probably. 12:34 ...there's zero... 12:34 Still. 12:34 Shes like, second best tied 12:34 who's zero 12:34 zero 12:34 All spark buffers these days are so standard anyways. 12:35 limited edition unit 12:35 gross 12:35 Yeeep. 12:35 Oh hey its cfox@ 12:35 *! 12:35 hihi 12:36 trying to work on units haha 12:36 It's like all the old faces are coming back. 12:36 who knows 12:36 whats a good status cleanser btw 12:36 Onyx, cfox. 12:37 onyx? 12:37 oh is that the new 12:37 summon unit 12:37 Nah 12:37 *just listing old faces 12:37 Then I lagged. 12:38 ah 12:38 we're more like 12:38 ancient 12:38 I should return to global at this rate. 12:38 .....never too late to try again, right? 12:39 im just running global on a potato device 12:39 never too late to do anything 12:40 I just realized I've been on this chat for over 3 years. 12:40 Man I feel old. 12:40 SKD would've probably hooked ya in 12:40 have you? 12:40 no 12:40 you joined after i did 12:40 http://prntscr.com/c8by6s 12:40 the struggle 12:40 of no double screen 12:40 riperini 12:40 dual monitor* 12:41 Oh 12:42 why do i have your Pms blocked 12:42 unblocked 12:42 http://puu.sh/qIzmW/c69967c832.png 12:42 FeelsGoodMan 12:42 rtu 12:42 shush 12:42 OH 12:42 WOW 12:42 IT'S RTU 12:43 HAI 12:43 you were part of that little skype group 12:43 with me kirruri and someone else 12:43 that died after like 3 days lel 12:43 was still fun 12:43 My first gl reboot summon. 12:44 the current gate is trash 12:44 .......I'll and mina 12:44 i'd hold off on summoning 12:44 *il and mina, wow 12:44 n i c e 12:44 What a great start. 12:44 If you spell great, like this. 12:45 great. 12:45 oh 12:45 so i just 12:45 omni'd magress selena and atro 12:45 Gg. 12:46 One good thing about omnos. 12:46 *omnis. 12:46 The old ones are still viable. 12:46 Except Silas. 12:46 Forget Silas. 12:46 did shida 12:46 get 12:46 an omni 12:46 no...? 12:46 oh 12:47 How is siLas not viable. 12:47 Hes a crit buffer with elements. 12:47 silas 12:47 .....well, he's still good in jp, anyways... 12:47 Outclassed by another crit omni, IIRC 12:47 is zelnite and elza worth 7staring 12:47 But that's jp, so yeah.. 12:47 Zelnite, yes 12:47 wel,, elza i omnied 12:47 Elza can be omni so yay 12:47 oh yeah 12:47 is zelnite good 12:47 Zelnite omni is out 12:47 And omni rize 12:47 zelnite got omni in jp 12:47 i have a 5*rize 12:47 It should be great 12:48 I'll check 12:48 i also have 12:48 rangaku 12:48 or whatever it is 12:48 i wonder what units i have that can be omni'd 12:48 let's see! 12:48 I have both zelnite and rize at 7* max q.q 12:48 Plenty. 12:48 Even mifune. 12:48 You probably knew about mifune tho. 12:48 uhh 12:48 is rangaku good 12:48 If you get his sp 12:48 For od filling 12:48 Hes amazing for km 12:48 *midrange km 12:48 *midrange km 12:48 Autocorrect 12:49 WHY 12:49 idk what he even does 12:49 *mildran km 12:49 Boosts gauges 12:49 And I believe bb damage 12:49 Hes good. 12:49 what is up my dudes 12:49 Not much. 12:50 is this an old face or a new face 12:50 whats mildran 12:50 @.@ 12:50 Newer 12:50 Cfox 12:50 If you don't know 12:50 You're living under a rock... 12:50 Worth living under 12:50 It's REALLY WORTH LIVING UNDER. 12:50 sorry. 12:50 ifer i will be a new face in two years 12:50 pff 12:51 infer 12:51 mildran is where you fight god burny 12:51 i havent played 12:51 anything in general 12:51 i am at 12:51 Cfox, it's worth not knowing. 12:51 wulgee 12:51 Don't ask 12:51 http://prntscr.com/c8c1hb 12:51 Until you get there. 12:51 whoa 12:51 blocked PM's 12:51 what did i do to you 12:51 It will stress you out 12:51 thats how far behind i am 12:51 karna burny 12:51 princess monogatari 12:51 im at 12:51 forsaken disciple 12:51 lair 12:51 Karna masta, holy emperor of the gods blah blah blah 12:51 He earned that title. 12:52 i could probably take out kanna mustard 12:52 ohh KM 12:52 He earned it. 12:52 i wanna get 12:52 ark omni 12:52 So bad. 12:52 Gl. 12:52 im just not that far in story line 12:52 right now im just 12:52 using zelnite 7 star for 12:52 exp 12:52 Did they fix the gl glitch? 12:52 what gl glitch 12:52 do the lvl 10 elgif dungeon fox 12:52 where literally all of my friends have the same username 12:52 Km's turn 12:52 Counted as your turn 12:52 oh 12:52 Onyx 12:52 ? 12:52 So 1 turn miti 12:52 how do i do 12:52 DIDN'T WORK. 12:53 This was my Grahwen squad 12:53 the lv 10 elgif 12:53 http://puu.sh/qImf0/e4971b868d.png 12:53 it had to be 2 turn. 12:53 its easy 12:53 You had to use it every turn. 12:53 cool 12:53 i dont have 12:53 any good units... 12:53 It made km unnecessarily hard. 12:53 :C 12:53 too bad i dont have averus 12:53 just dont auto battle when he uses g guardian 12:53 Did they fix the bug? 12:53 fix what bug 12:53 i still want magress or krantz 12:53 They DIDN'T FIX IT? 12:53 the km bug? 12:53 long since fixed 12:53 Oh few. 12:54 paca 12:54 and i caught the train 2 days ago 12:54 I need to calm down 12:54 http://imgur.com/t7v0A5t 12:54 ? 12:54 I still havent caught the train main. Still chasing after it. 12:54 you need to beat it with only mifune now 12:54 the only 12:54 7* summon ive gotten 12:54 was rangaku... 12:54 Rengaku can carry you through KM 12:54 rengaku isnt bad at all 12:54 tfw no felice 12:54 can he carry me through everything before KM? 12:55 with Rengaku you don't need to bother adjusting for normal attacks 12:55 pff 12:55 wait what 12:55 almost anything 12:55 idk anything 12:55 im still at 12:55 can carry you through story line 12:55 it should be doable with 12:55 wulgee 12:55 i havent done any story quests 12:55 in forever 12:55 Sirius lead Atro Selena Magress Rengaku 12:55 if no sirius use Lance lead instead 12:56 Wow 12:56 why not felice lead 12:56 or be that one tryhard and use Kaiser Glowy 12:56 *wow 12:56 Zelnite omni looks amazing 12:56 wow 12:56 Hes a healer on type of boosting item drops. 12:56 *top 12:56 you're probably one of the only people who thinks his art is nice 12:56 oh yeah 12:57 ,, im gonna do the 100 sp 12:57 His art looks great. 12:57 Hey, his Jewel Ghost now is a huge BAMF 12:57 actually 12:57 That's a plus imo 12:57 zelnite 12:57 is the ghost 12:57 that took over someone's body 12:57 ~~~~~ 12:58 Who knows. 12:58 The Shadow knows. 12:58 Still, his omni art is only disappointing because he didn't show his face. 12:58 Like it matters. 12:58 wow im good without another magress reveal on omni 12:58 Oh hey, d! 12:58 7* magress is cool 12:58 inferny, your back again 12:59 Yep. 12:59 hi 12:59 omni magress would've been cooler 12:59 I cant resist. 12:59 with a cool helm 12:59 Even if I can't ever beat km, the chats still great. 12:59 I just beat trial of a Genius on japan, only took me 20 attempts 12:59 dman it says you're away 12:59 .-. 12:59 Stupid first phase 12:59 He just left I guess. _. 12:59 ehh 12:59 thats because I am away 12:59 i can get past first phase just fine 01:00 I will probably beat that trial before I beat km 01:00 but my squad can't 2 shot mifune 01:00 but if you're away 01:00 how are you here 01:00 ,,,,,,,,,,,,, 01:00 I know that for a fact. 01:00 In fact, rhit, do you have a link to a guide for Noel's trial. 01:00 i can't 2hko mifune 01:00 :( 01:01 how do i beat 01:01 lv 01 elgif tho 01:01 10* 01:01 its easy 01:01 Trial:EX8 01:01 >level 01 elgif 01:01 Hello 01:01 level 10 elgif 01:01 hiya 01:01 p2w to get omni and op spheres and auto it 01:01 * Pacapound runs 01:02 Hi imagine 01:02 hi imagi 01:02 i never p2w and i can still auto 01:02 What do you even need for Noel's trial? 01:02 2+ mitigators 01:02 2+ healers 01:02 op nukah 01:03 OE Ark 01:03 ..my km team had everything except oe ark. 01:03 Any od fillers neccessary? 01:03 Ya 01:03 rengaku 01:03 who's the best od filler other than ark 01:03 Wait, you need od fill? 01:03 you're going to need an OD filler in order to fill up the OD gauge in time to counter Enorm Folly 01:04 .....Dang it! 01:04 benimaru 01:04 brb 01:04 That's the one thing my JP lacks. 01:04 The one thing. 01:04 gonna go do something 01:04 ill be back 01:04 l8r 01:04 tonight 01:04 My best od filler is freaking lilith. 01:04 lol 01:04 lilith 01:04 you need a bb filler 01:04 I might as well raise rengaku. 01:04 to even od fill 01:04 Lilith is isBB 01:04 Executioner Lilith XTF 01:05 Why's rengaku so good for od fill? 01:05 I know he has it as an sp option, I have enough frogs to get it even, but what makes him better than lilith? 01:05 More stats really 01:06 Lilith is squishy in the omni meta 01:06 but Rengaku will live 01:06 also, lilith is very selfish 01:06 Regaku brings some team buffs 01:07 Which buffs? 01:07 I think i have most buffs covered between melord, krantz, tili think, and selena 01:07 *tilith 01:07 * Tetradim yawns and peeks in. "I love my weekends." 01:08 he has omni level stats 01:08 and 8% over 4% 01:08 wasted all of my jems 01:08 Paca. I started MFF. 01:08 and the only good unit i got was Avant 01:08 how is it? 01:08 i got a white mage card from job pull 01:08 It's ok. Beating up the PuPu right now. 01:08 #real-life problems 01:08 i'm at the start of chapter 2 01:09 I haven't done any job pulls. 01:09 Rengaku 01:09 Oh, I haven't done any storyline either. o_o 01:09 Just doing the special dungeons. 01:09 kek 01:09 oh megod 01:09 >omni avant with eshuon and sacred crystal 01:09 anyone want to add me? 01:09 i just got one free slot 01:10 I believe I already have you added. What is your IGN again? 01:10 Lucian 01:11 GDI, forgot to switch my Auto settings.....That's 10M Esteem I'll never get back......... 01:11 Since 01:11 *si 01:13 Grahden's 25k nuke on Elgif 10 is the pits. 01:13 i tank it with UBB 01:13 Rengaku lets me get my OD full on turn 2 so i can UBB turn 3 01:14 There any point in buying the Guild Units other than collector status? 01:15 free sp fodder 01:15 lol 01:16 I want Gazia to get an omni... just to get rid of that horrible animation 01:16 i want to see a maxwell omni 01:16 Oh hey, I just noticed my Rowgen Cheese sphere is in the GuildEx 01:16 inb4 gazia animation has worse animation 01:16 best crit buffer in the game 01:16 gazia OE 01:16 * Pacapound walks away 01:19 ehh 01:19 4fg deserve oe 01:19 but not lucius 01:19 Kalon doesn't add as much damage to my team as I thought he would. 01:19 Definitely not Lucius 01:19 thats because your team damage capped already 01:20 I only do 8 mill with him as lead. :| 01:20 don't go for flat damage 01:20 go for crits 01:20 I'm not, that includes miti, blanket, and cleanser. 01:20 oh 01:21 i thought you meant FH score 8 mil 01:21 xD 01:21 No. Training Hall damage. Most I got was 8.8 mill. 01:21 is it bad that 01:21 Hey Ao 01:21 im not in any guild 01:21 vnv 01:21 i never got accepted into any.. 01:21 Yes, it is. 01:21 kalon lets your units damage cap easily 01:22 You're missing a lot of stuff without a guild. 01:22 not even yap accepted mines 01:22 q.q 01:22 theres a waiting list 01:22 That's cause Yap has his own guild. 01:22 well gg 01:22 trying to do avant ggc 01:23 gl 01:23 y u so hard owen 01:24 .... 01:24 wait 01:25 doesn't he do buff wipe aoe with heal on hit ~ 30%? 01:25 YES 01:25 Bravery Oracle 01:31 test 01:31 failed 01:32 uh 01:32 halfway to sacred axe 01:32 * Pacapound dies 01:37 im back 01:37 Hello there 01:37 hi 01:39 hi 01:41 Dead chat 01:42 I'm just trying to figure out why I was blocked on a wikia, sorry. 01:44 hi infer 01:48 rest in spagetti never forgetti 01:48 ,,,,, 01:50 .... 01:50 >attempted noel trial 01:50 >black knight's rage crits 3 units 01:50 fml 01:51 gonna kms 01:51 LMAO 01:51 01:52 that happened to me too 01:52 guaranteed death on crit 01:52 gdi 01:52 i hate silas 01:53 i use Krantz 4 turn UBB to counter the first Enorm Folly and push both to OD on turn 10 01:53 UBB turn 10* 01:53 doing avant ggc rn 01:53 im on the last part 01:53 hope you brought a hero crystal (yes) 01:53 i just saved overdrive 01:53 and used a fujin 01:54 he buff wipes UBB 01:54 im on the second form 01:55 at 50% he does a nuke that you need UBB miti to reliably survive 01:55 but UBB causes him to buff wipe 01:55 so you gotta use hero crystal 01:55 what about 2 turn miti and guard? 01:55 might work 01:55 i also have arks shield 01:56 but under 50% he starts hitting like an 18 wheeler 01:58 no debuff but 3 units died 01:58 told ya 01:58 http://imgur.com/BPOCHs1 01:58 my clear squad 01:59 lol 01:59 i had about 01:59 8 deaths 01:59 (yes) 01:59 ill try and use a lara friend 02:00 my lara is miti sp so i don't set her as friend lead 02:01 im using her to negate crit damage 02:02 Hm... I don't like this stage any more. :| 02:02 wow 02:02 ark's animation is so slow 02:02 it saved me from the G legendary guardian 02:02 xD 02:02 PuPu souls are getting hard to come by. 02:03 >gets bravery oracle elgif 02:03 >only unelgifed units are female 02:03 gimu pls 02:04 TIME TO CONTINuE FG 02:05 who's ready to watch me get Garnes and die 02:05 hi 02:05 hi 02:06 hi 02:07 I'm doing endless 02:07 watch me get garnes and die 02:08 I stopped on the 60th floor, afraid that I would die and lose all the rewards. LOL 02:08 You get the rewards even if you die 02:09 i need growth device 02:09 I'm at 73 rn 02:09 Do you actually? I thought if you loose you get no rewards. 02:10 noels a big fat liar 02:10 Dying looses you a bunch of points 02:10 you'll know after you've died before 02:10 i have plenty of times 02:10 each time it was stage 55 02:10 to god damn ordas derva 02:11 >:( 02:11 ok 02:11 I understand now 02:11 Spookappear 02:12 now I'm against Dion Quartz Michelle 02:12 Spookdisappear. 02:12 their DoT is harder than KM O-O 02:13 Hishu or Kranttz as mitigator 02:14 both work 02:14 Hisui if no ark 02:14 well... 02:14 sh*t 02:14 garnes 02:14 rip me 02:14 what are his hp thresholds 02:15 Actually Krantz and Horia 02:16 welp 02:16 im dead 02:16 O,O 02:16 nvm 02:16 survived 02:16 so after factoring EWD 02:17 anyone know when the super honor summons will be back up? 02:17 did about 50% damage at 87.5% mitigation 02:17 so i might have lived by guarding 02:17 Hey Mich 02:18 hi mich 02:18 GARNES DOWN 02:18 phew 02:19 hi mich 02:22 ........................................ 02:22 * Phoenix God 9842 takes a bite out of his sandwich 02:33 fml 02:33 garnes and selena back to abck 02:33 :( 02:37 STAGE 80! 02:40 Should I get omni anima azurai or breaker avant 02:40 both 02:40 But I have enough for one at the moment 02:41 ,so who should I get first 02:41 azurai imo 02:41 can be used anywhere 02:41 Ok 02:41 Thx 02:48 * Mamizou Futatsuiwa yawn' 02:55 round 85 02:55 woot 02:55 gonna stop there tonight 02:56 ded chat 02:56 as always 02:57 yup' 03:21 Psh 03:21 Ark is no match for Loli power 03:21 Loli butterfly's rec conversions and her sister really saved the fight 03:22 Also an ark friend 03:22 lol 03:22 Only items were a revive, a hero crystal, and a fujin 03:22 Psh 03:22 100% mitigation is for casual plebs 03:24 Nothing is happening 03:24 so i will take my leave 03:26 lin 03:35 >Farming Nalda Delia 03:35 >5 star contribution 03:35 >Drop rate item active 03:35 >No Doom Ring 03:35 TYPICAL 03:42 Happy Princess Alice 03:42 .... 03:42 what was her OE name again..? 03:43 Alice 03:43 it was lovely... 03:44 * Verses333 hides in the shame box 03:44 verses 03:44 i did two runs of lv10 03:45 null def ignore and 20% all stats to breaker 03:45 lol verse Happy Princess? 03:45 that's gold 03:45 waw bre 03:46 yer luck returned 03:46 doge pls 03:46 I forgot her name 03:46 also, I keep getting 20% all to Guardian and none of my recent units are guardians e.e 03:47 I'm getting a ton of 5* elgif drops but pretty much all of them are just merit points 03:48 Hello 03:48 hiya 03:48 Should I evolve azurai or avant 03:48 avant 03:49 Ok 03:49 To omni 03:49 ? 03:49 yep, avant omni will be top tier for a long time to come 03:49 Ok 03:52 I am back, hi frands 03:53 do you have a spare doom ring ;~; 03:53 I've been just trying to get 1 for three days now 03:54 sadly no, I have lots o materials, but no trading in game 03:55 Dog 03:55 Come close 03:55 * UltimateDemonDog attempts to remove the ring from Nalda while he's still alive 03:56 help me nyan ;~; 03:56 Come close 03:57 * UltimateDemonDog inches closer 03:57 * Mamizou Futatsuiwa yawn 03:57 Closer 03:57 * UltimateDemonDog sits on nyan 03:57 Ok 03:57 I will say this once and only once 03:57 Leech. 03:57 NEVER 03:57 Ok suit yourself 03:58 That'll make it take twice as loooong 03:58 what was dat item that increases the weight of a pokemon again.. 03:58 iron ball probably 03:58 got it 03:59 Nah 03:59 Where are you farming Doom Rings at? 03:59 waiting for legend fest in Granblue fantasy is really annoying 04:00 Oh I installed that a few days ago. So far it's good. 04:00 But I don't make much progress in VN-style games haha 04:00 ya play GBF nyan? 04:00 Barely 04:00 ahh 04:00 * Dark Ice Lexida twices the weight of registeel 04:00 hehehehehhe 04:00 Only thing I did was get past the tut 04:00 wait lex I'm actually not sure 04:01 heavy slam will maybe hurt 04:01 tut? tutorial? 04:01 I haven't found much time to play it due to school 04:01 Yea 04:01 Tutorial 04:01 it might just halve speed 04:01 yea i just read only an ability that increases weight which only aggron knows 04:01 its actually a unique battle system lol 04:01 there no def button here only someone with skill that can mitigate damage 04:01 iron ball makes you vulnerable to ground type moves and such 04:02 no worrys 04:02 btw nyan ya can add me in GBF if ya want, ID also in profile lol 04:02 * Dark Ice Lexida equips rocky helmet 04:02 Ok 04:02 But don't expect a lot of progress 04:02 nah no worry 04:03 Also I find it weird how 04:03 At rank 1 you find rank 130s as reinforcement 04:03 lol 04:03 its normal 04:03 especially considering how much difficulty curve in this game 04:04 also raid battle is extremely hard at lower level, expect to leech which what i always do 04:04 lol 04:04 * UltimateDemonDog impatiently stares at his empty stamina bar in ToL 04:04 Btw Dog 04:04 Where're you farming the ring 04:05 ah... there's a GE raid that drops it, isn't there 04:05 I've been doing Underworld Messenger ;~; 04:05 Take a change in paces 04:05 Works for me 04:05 fair enough 04:05 if i remember i have 1 doom ring that i havent use 04:06 ahhh I want itttt 04:06 the two that I have in the first place came from colo 04:06 I usually alternate between Underworld Messenger and the other one 04:06 and alternate between leeching and labor 04:06 and I don't even want another twilight stone, but Mora's raid mats are choking my inventory so I need to get rid of em 04:08 oh... it isnt uber. 04:08 neato 04:08 I hope you're not referring to registeel 04:10 no 04:10 Raikou 04:10 Use Regigigas 04:10 He's not Uber :3 04:10 ^ 04:11 he's got really great stats too 04:11 slow start 04:11 Regigigas is in the mythical tier below NU 04:11 which is hilarious 04:12 Its because of its ability isnt it 04:12 * Tetradim peeks in and sees a wall of "left the lounge" o_o 04:12 oh absolutely 04:12 halved speed and attack 04:12 UGHHHH 04:13 might as well make him full tank 04:13 who knew getting 10 meru meru nuts would take so long 04:13 it's pretty much impossible to keep it alive long enough 04:13 :^) 04:13 ye 04:13 are you guys talking about pokemon? 04:13 thats why i like its lesser forms 04:13 especially regice and steel 04:14 lesser forms? 04:14 does slow start reset after switching 04:14 yes 04:14 the best thing about regigigas is that it's level 1 when you fight it in Platinum 04:15 .... 04:15 rip 04:15 Rize or Kanon, which one? 04:15 Rize 04:15 Thanks 04:16 Are you asking which is a better nuke? Cause Kanon is a tank. >_> 04:16 probably just asking what to raise first 04:16 well, Rize is just better in general anyway 04:16 plus getting OE 04:16 True, good sir. 04:17 I'm new to the game, so I simply asked which one was better in general 04:17 what lvl are ya right now? 04:17 38 04:17 Rize all the way, then. Kanon is also quite outclassed by about a year's worth of power creep. 04:17 40* 04:17 oh still legit new 04:18 i actually see someone say "im new" while its lvl is already 200+ 04:18 * Dark Ice Lexida looks at darkrai in uber 04:18 y... y must you be there 04:18 lex pls 04:18 darkrai is insanely broken 04:19 i know 04:19 Dark void and so forth 04:19 nightmare + dream eater + ability 04:21 But 04:21 Mewtwo uhhhh 04:21 I think it was Y 04:21 y mega? 04:21 Yea 04:21 It was the one with Insomnia 04:22 ...huh, never actually knew if had that 04:22 it* 04:22 I found it out when I was fighting my friend 04:23 though for fighting darkrai in particular it'd be more useful on mewtwo X 04:23 Tfw i 4got about X form 04:24 how can you forget buff mewtwo 04:24 i barely see it compared on how much i see y form 04:25 yeah, Y's special attack is just too high 04:25 Light M gengar 04:25 like* 04:26 btw is M Rayquaza still the broken like hell? 04:26 of course 04:26 just the fact that it can mega evolve without an item is reason enough to ban it 04:26 If you get like 2x attack 04:26 It'll one shot most things 04:27 So yea.... 04:27 i wonder if rayquaza suddenly got primal reversion just like kyogre and groudon lol 04:27 the official story is 04:27 it ate the mega stone 03:17 gdi elgif boss again 03:18 sigh 03:18 as expected... no drop again 03:18 healing is a scarce resource in GBF 03:19 lol rej 03:19 thats why the difficulty curve in this game is insane 03:20 I feel like someone should be a Bishop when doing raid at all times 03:20 x_x 03:22 well most people choose to be Dark Fencer(row 3 clasee) since it most recommended for finishing normal quest 03:22 eurgh healing has such a long cooldown 03:23 now i'm fighting tiamat. 03:23 great. 03:23 katalina is a moe in armor, pk 03:23 ok 03:24 btw i already mastered Bishop class 03:24 adsfhneiownfew tiamat went overdrive second turn 03:24 are you guys talking about Granblue? 03:25 ye 03:25 yeah, 03:25 go for dark fencer 03:25 hope my def. up can handle her charge >_> 03:25 i haven't played granblue in a bit 03:25 im not even choose dark fencer since its not my style lol 03:25 it's one of the best classes 03:25 lol 03:25 if not the best 03:25 so i end up taking hermit and bishop 03:25 it's the most versatile 03:25 but valkyrie is fun 03:26 eh, someone from hidden village? 03:26 tiamat sure is stressful 03:26 personally taking the knight's third tier 03:26 weapon master? 03:26 lol got ryan here 03:27 defender class 03:27 hoo i broke her 03:27 tsk the 3-chain is ineffective 03:27 rej say he want to go holy saber 03:27 OH 03:27 idk 03:27 i was going for valk 03:28 and everyone told me like 03:28 "go for dark fencer" 03:28 i personally gonna try getting dark fencer or hawkeye next 03:28 so i just maxed all of class I, class II, and class III 03:28 hawkeye for more loots $w$ 03:28 finally killed tiamat 03:28 you trying to get tiamat omega? 03:28 rej just started ya know 03:28 OH 03:29 that's good then 03:29 to get a tiamat 03:29 onyx pls 03:29 ? 03:29 I beat cerberus showdown '3' 03:29 btw i got Luminiere Omega just by luck after leeching her raid ^w^ 03:29 you can get a lot from leeching 03:29 im trying to get another levi omega staff but no luck XwX 03:29 we can change classes anytime we'd like? 03:29 ye 03:30 mew 03:30 but ya either need to unlock it 03:30 like some class in Row 1, and so on 03:30 mew mew 03:30 now I'm in Valtz Duchy 03:30 btw ya can chage gender in profile 03:30 yay 03:30 you can change your class butr 03:30 you need CP to unlock 03:30 change* 03:31 one more fight and i'm gonna unlock tier II of knight >_> 03:31 pls add me ;w; i need more friendo 03:31 btw onyx 03:31 i just started like... 03:31 4 hours ago 03:31 nice 03:31 onyx ya know specific time for legend fest? 03:32 leg fest is always the last 2-4 days of the month 03:32 but they'll announce it 03:32 end of the month right? 03:32 yes 03:32 oh 03:32 my crew kicked me out for being inactive 03:32 rip 03:32 since my hand has been itching to draw 03:32 save for legfest 03:32 kyaaaa 03:33 onyx add me ;w; 03:33 the f wizard is SO CUTE!! 03:33 hm 03:33 should I save all my crystals for that then 03:33 yea 03:33 ID and name in my profile wiki 03:33 Morning Calm of Tiamat 03:33 oho 03:34 hello 03:34 where do I go to equip it >_> 03:34 its wonder items, ya can equip it at menu and choose supplies 03:35 wow 03:35 add me pwease ;w; 03:35 I have a lot of Leviathan Omega animas 03:35 the SP set that i would build for Horia: 50% max HP, own status negation, fire water mitigation & status negation on BB/SBB 03:35 i dont play the game anymore 03:35 so 03:35 aww ;w; 03:35 if i get back into it 03:35 i'll hit you up 03:35 hm 03:35 when does GBF time reset? .-. 03:35 Ao add me ;w; 03:36 m-mew 03:36 it's 03:36 what time is it for you right now 03:36 like around 1.30 hours 03:36 Tiamat Showdown... 03:36 oh wait 03:36 it resets in 03:36 vent, up for it? '3' 03:36 i dont mind 03:36 4 hours and 24 minutes 03:36 at my lvl its ez modo anyway 03:36 rej what time is it for you at the moment 03:37 11:35 03:37 EST? 03:37 anyway 03:37 GMT +8 03:37 it resets 4:00 your time 03:37 aka 03:37 16:00 03:38 onyx ya already read the comic strip right? lol 03:38 i haven't read any of it 03:38 grand order friend '3' 03:38 ok rej i'm sorry 03:38 aww 03:38 it resets at 4 in the morning for you 03:38 try read it onyx 03:38 ye, i understood clear 03:38 its extremely hilarious 03:38 i'll read it 03:38 if i get back into it 03:38 aww ;w; 03:38 requested 03:38 i was gonna get back in if i was still in my crew 03:38 Aolady is me 03:38 but i got the big boot since i haven't been on in 3 weeks 03:39 also 03:39 since leg fest is coming up 03:39 try to grind the free quests 03:39 < already have enough crystals for now 03:39 im saying it to the new guys 03:39 also free crystals daily is love ^w^ 03:39 mamizou, what's your rank? 03:39 aka your level 03:40 42 owo 03:40 ooo 03:40 look my profile at wiki if ya lazy to see the profile in game 03:40 that was weird 03:40 an enchanter dealt the most danage 03:40 enchanters are good 03:41 they're probably the best class I class 03:41 imo 03:41 good for stalling 03:41 which alsohelps with leeching 03:41 also big boost for skills 03:41 this female protag 03:41 she looks like armin... 03:41 which? 03:41 the blonde knight? 03:41 i mean hermit with big boost at skill is hit wonders 03:41 uh, the protag 03:42 oh 03:42 OH 03:42 YOUR CHARACTER 03:42 if you change your gender to female, she will appear 03:42 yeha 03:42 right? RIGHT??? 03:42 i'm using a female dark fencer 03:42 but i have the enchanter outfit equipped 03:42 btw male: Gran, Female: Djeeta, the name of the protag 03:42 since dark fencer is ugly 03:42 level 20 priest finally 03:42 and yeah 03:42 he does a little bit i guess 03:42 lol yeah dark fencer looks awful 03:42 coolest looking class is probably valk 03:42 valk or dragoon for me 03:43 i also want sage just because bunny ear -w- 03:43 dragoon 03:43 hm 03:43 yeah dragoon looks nice 03:43 seems like I need to raise wizard for cleric too... 03:43 i'm a actually try out GBF 03:43 sup, Kira 03:43 im confused 03:44 also want alchemist so i can get back to atelier or mana khemia series =w= 03:44 are occults still good 03:44 Sup Killer B (batman) 03:44 hm 03:44 do I raise Wizard or Sentinel for now 03:44 dang still no levi omega 03:44 up to you rej 03:45 i'd 03:45 get a class II 03:45 before you start maxing class I's 03:45 class maxing is more of like an end-game farm strat 03:45 because for me to get to Holy Saber, I'd need need Cleric which needs wizard 03:45 then get wizard 03:45 yer a wizard rej 03:45 hm wizard for now then 03:46 Kira imaginary friend of Mamizou LoL 03:46 laser focus+elemental boost+aether blast= RIP 03:46 wait 03:46 did rej keep rerolling for an SSS 03:46 no 03:47 < not rerolling so i only have SR stuff and occasionally SSR from event 03:47 i have the worst luck lol 03:47 ok good 03:47 because i know someone who like 03:47 rerolled until SSS 03:47 and? 03:47 and was bragging about how he got an SSS 03:47 get banned? 03:47 no 03:47 rerolling is ok 03:47 ? 03:47 btw 03:47 also 03:48 macros aren't allowed 03:48 do I bother with Ziskenstill for now or go straight for chap. 5 03:48 my friend got temp banned for using a macro 03:48 Social Security System SSS 03:48 i dont even teach rej how to reroll lol 03:48 come on levi omega raid 03:48 sooo 03:49 rerolling is ok 03:49 i don't mind it 03:49 which island do I go now 03:49 but people brag when they get an SSS through reroll 03:49 just farm quests 03:49 honestly rej 03:49 just farm crystals until legfest 03:49 rerolling on wut 03:49 leg festival 03:49 who got the best leg 03:49 for wut thing tho 03:49 i call it legfest 03:49 gaem 03:49 lol 03:49 granblue fantasy 03:49 o 03:49 hm 03:50 i'm gonna go to Valz Duchy then 03:50 btw i heard they gonna make a 3D RPG game called granblue fantasy Re:Link 03:50 ye 03:50 looks coool 03:50 also Anime in 2017 03:51 Mamizou u know what Humans r False Creation of Gods , The strong shall live , The weak shall perish 03:51 my username will be DJJ369 in GBF 03:51 rare monster. 03:51 great. 03:52 i cant search ya if ya didnt share ya ID 03:52 i'll tell you my ID when i'm done 03:52 still in tutorial? 03:52 i just started 03:52 DJJ u like 69 69 69 03:52 ahh 03:52 so basically this is like chain chronicle but more complex, huh 03:53 ima check it out 03:53 lol 03:53 onyx why there no Jin SSR ;w; 03:54 even with atk down this rare monster is a beast 03:54 game looks intresting 03:54 Zephyr Feather... 03:54 :^) 03:55 idk 03:55 what system is it for? 03:55 if phone i need to finish gold run of mirfah GQ 03:55 it's browser based 03:55 CAPE 03:55 Android, Iphone, PC(use google chrome) 03:55 o 03:55 nice 03:55 you don't need to download the actual app 03:56 you can web browser it or? 03:56 yes 03:56 i recommend using PC for smooth experince lol 03:56 aight what to search 03:56 lots of crap comes up>.> 03:56 http://game.granbluefantasy.jp/#top 03:56 thanks 03:56 * Kira Yamamoto gives Mamizou Chicken Biriyani 03:56 http://granbluefantasy.jp/download/ 03:57 * Mamizou Futatsuiwa decline the chicken biriyani 03:57 all in JPness 03:58 ya can change it to english later in game 03:58 jesus christ it's a rare monster again 03:58 o 03:58 at least you can translate & change your language 03:58 sweet 03:58 * Kira Yamamoto gives Mamizou Masala Dosa 03:58 stop giving me something gdi 03:58 what ya want 03:59 Mamizou hugs Kira xD 03:59 asdomwiw he overdrived 03:59 i dont want to 03:59 ok doing a battle i suppose 04:00 – boost Atk to x element 04:00 – boost Atk (normally) 04:00 – boost Atk to self 04:00 04:01 the amount of overkill 04:01 who is it yap? 04:01 who 04:01 kalon 04:01 nah im just imagining things 04:01 wait did i just see 04:01 a purple spark 04:01 what in the world 04:01 probably cross spark 04:02 i do have an elza and a magress so 04:02 btw onyx is it normal that i have more cerberus omega anima instead of her normal cerberus anima? 04:02 cross spark happens when 2 of the same element units, who are Omni, reached 150% of their damage distribution when Sparking 04:02 yeah it's normal 04:02 and it's good that you do too 04:02 * Kira Yamamoto has imaginary friend ghost cat his name is Y ??? 04:02 ok yeah 04:02 then my elza and magress sparked 04:03 the color of cross spark depend on what element the units that sparked 04:03 so yeah 04:04 my elza and magress sparked 04:05 still no SSR levi staff 04:05 Suljiko get ready to get rekt 04:05 after Elgif dungeon's over 04:05 imma start boosting Kalon and Melord's SPs 04:06 side missions are hard as hell x_x 04:07 o gad 04:07 * Kira Yamamoto Kiss sabay Hugs Suljiko LoL 04:07 dergan is stronk 04:08 dergan? 04:08 dang 04:08 dragon 04:08 5k damage 04:08 ya mean the hydra? 04:08 from summon 04:08 yeah 04:08 ah proto bahamut 04:09 need that engrish power 04:09 nao 04:09 if ya use other people summon(which is the one that high lvl) ya might gonna get jaw dropping damage for a while until high lvl when you can do more than that 04:09 yap 04:09 XD 04:09 once i can english 04:09 ill be happy 04:10 yap 04:10 you are beautifulll 04:10 no matter what they sayyy 04:10 OwO 04:10 .-. 04:10 dman 04:10 "for a while" 04:10 you are beautifulll 04:10 seems to last for the first island only >_> 04:10 no matter what they sayyy 04:11 also mono teams are really strong in GBF 04:11 i use a mono dark 04:11 im still multi element since im still rely grand order help 04:11 grand order 04:11 that 200% attack buff 04:11 yea 04:12 all i see are familiar faces 04:12 MegoDman = Megaman 04:12 ........ 04:14 * Mamizou Futatsuiwa yawn 04:16 * Kira Yamamoto close nose bad smell 04:17 D Grey Man? 04:17 Doctor? 04:17 is that 04:17 No, it's an anime. 04:17 the legend the myth the god the man himself tetra 04:18 onyx ya know what EMP should i take? 04:18 Nope. I have no idea who that is, Onyx. 04:18 uhh 04:18 idk mami 04:18 it's up to you 04:18 D Grey Man is a Doctor 04:18 kay 04:18 what's up chat lounge 04:18 what's up maddison 04:19 Kalon hates SP fodder, apparently. 04:19 Sup Onyx 04:19 yo 04:19 i have no issues in raising my kalon in jp 04:19 i am getting ready to summons. who should i be wanting? 04:20 I could probably spend more time fusing the fodder one by one to increase the RNG factor of success rates, but I'm too lazy. 04:20 Definitely dont want Kalon. He sucks 04:20 * D Man o3o runs from Ao 04:20 oh 04:20 i got kalon first summon 04:20 B) 04:20 What's next after Genius Trial? 04:20 which service for my account 04:20 gree or mobage 04:20 Nothing Kira 04:20 why karl is better :P 04:20 There is nothing after Genius. 04:20 * Nyonne hugs karl 04:20 thats the last one 04:20 Wow 04:20 Yeah 04:20 Next trial will be in a different format 04:21 It's the latest one. There will be more in the future, just that's the only one out so far. 04:21 I got tora? 04:21 * Kira Yamamoto rest to do trials 04:21 Tora sucketh. Tora makes me salty. Too many dupes. 04:21 btw about dispel mount 04:22 yap 04:22 do I have to cast it every time, or is it a permanent buff until it gets used 04:22 help me im scared 04:22 so tora sucks 04:22 Tora Tora Bang Bang 04:22 what 04:22 Toradora 04:22 i dont know anyone here 04:22 :C 04:22 its permanent till ya get debuffed rej 04:22 i guess it time to summon 04:22 Tora is an ok unit if you have nothing better. 04:22 She's just outclassed and common. 04:22 well i have great units so far. 04:22 So if you're f2p, she's fine. 04:23 i think 04:23 changing my name to "Awoo" 04:23 wasn't a smart choice 04:23 And someone come do my chores for me. I don't wanna clean house and do laundry and stuff. 04:23 ok i will 04:23 why rej lol 04:24 why am i fighting shusui again 04:24 i keep getting debuffed 04:24 why ya fighting anyway rej? 04:24 Rayla laughs at your debuffs. 04:24 ok doing 10 part summon 04:24 MY DUDE SHUSUI 04:24 WHY ARE YOU IMMEDIATELY USING EMPTY SEAL 04:24 crawler lel 04:24 nah, it's the regular mobs 04:25 yeah 04:25 swordshark +1 04:25 Dance mobs 04:25 any SSR sul? 04:25 Jawfish +1 04:25 not yet 04:25 mailbreaker sword 04:25 heated pata +1 04:26 s rare Vajranda 04:26 i dont care about the name lol, the rank that i always remember 04:26 and a sky tomahawk 04:26 * Kira Yamamoto propose to Mamizou in front of Paris Tower 04:26 cool 04:26 go away m8 04:26 why ya propose to me anyway 04:26 decent draws 04:26 Idk 04:27 shheshh 04:27 ill live 04:27 no SSR sul? 04:27 no 04:27 just an SR 04:27 tbh idk if i wanna reroll 04:27 no luck eehh :3 04:27 just the same as others 04:28 are SSR that strong? 04:28 its called SSR cuz something 04:29 yeah but is it worth going through tutorial again 04:29 for one 04:29 no fun at all if ya do that 04:29 yeah ik 04:31 i only want SSR so i hope its the one with SSR allies 04:32 Woot. Second Breaker Mifune. 04:33 eh 04:33 level 18 wizard 04:33 close now 04:34 ehh i wanna use all my cool stuff 04:34 also finish ya pinboard quest for loot too rej 04:34 but i guess i can't equip it 04:34 i'm only missing play 2 days 04:34 ya can equip it manually 04:35 ill try 04:35 no EP and AP, gdi 04:36 im so close to leveling up 04:36 cry 04:36 oh wow tomorrow i only have 1 class for collage and its even in afternoon lol 04:37 guess ill be a knight 04:37 lel 04:37 oh well gonna reread Grand Blues Comic strip to cut time 04:37 you should 04:37 max out the class you're given first 04:37 eg the one that uses axes and such? 04:37 < not even max fighter class 04:38 I went for the knight first. :x 04:38 it's good to max out fighter 04:38 you don't have to 04:38 all i'm saying it's just good to do so 04:39 i really want sage since bunny ears -w- 04:39 tfw im dumb and all my summon weapons went to gifts 04:39 LEL 04:40 got eso from getting sky tomakawk 04:40 hawk* 04:40 all premium draw will be put to gift box before ya put it to inventory 04:40 eeeeep... 04:41 btw vent 04:41 ? 04:41 remember the star things beside the quest 04:41 yea 04:41 how do I check mine 04:41 in the home section its in top left 04:42 lol 04:42 I fought Cerberus, who was 9 >_> 04:43 dang eso is buff 04:43 YAH! 04:43 whoa 04:44 the UI of GBF looked like FFRE 04:44 Hello ^-^ 04:44 GBF 04:44 'Ello. 04:44 hey -w- 04:44 is made by the people 04:44 sup, Vinnie 04:44 who made final fantasy 04:44 how you guys doing? c: 04:44 square enix 04:45 from a yolo summon, i got Yellow crystal 04:45 ah SR 04:46 A Burning Drive is going on my body! Doing Frontier Gate Survival! Felice L, Averus, Alice, Elza, OE Ark F 04:46 got a shadow bow, tho 04:46 yiss maxed wizard 04:46 is it allies weapon? 04:46 i mean ya got new allies? 04:46 People will recognize my undaunted power! 04:46 anyone knows a good sp set for kalon? .-. 04:47 that was the 9th pull 04:47 so, its not a character 04:47 Ugh. Even I don't know and don't have him. 04:47 asdihmowqd 04:48 45 floors cleared! 04:48 why does every class look so appealing 04:48 Kalon's best SP options are 1, 2, 7 and 8. 04:48 lol rej 04:48 :o thanks tetra 04:49 There is a variable where you skip 1 and 2 and get all the Spark Damage + for him, but I don't recommend that. 04:49 so, in GBF, i've pulled a shadow bow which didn't turned into a character 04:49 Oh! I forgot Lara's in too! 04:49 like I want to get Valkyrie and Sidewinder solely for the looks 04:49 but for now... 04:49 He gets too squishy, and his main feature is his Atk and BB Atk boosts. 04:49 * Rejiti goes with cleric 04:49 So Rej 04:50 okay, makes sense, i'll keep that in mind :3 thank you 04:50 With option 1 he can get a 210% Atk Boost without spheres or other LS. So it's pretty massive. 04:50 Since I got bored on Overwatch and I'm on Hiatus on Els. I decided to try HeroWarz 04:50 wait wut 04:50 herowarz isn't as... fun 04:50 Its uh...actually not that bad 04:50 What? You play OW, D? 04:50 he's really strong then ._. 04:50 < play OW 04:50 vent 04:50 Its a lot of mobbing....like... A LOT of mobbing 04:50 oyo rej? 04:50 would leveling tier II classes be slower 04:50 and on the 10th pull from the first multi, i ended up getting Anna 04:50 yes 04:50 should i draw once... 04:51 jesus 04:51 i'm talking about GBF 04:51 tier 2 and tier 3 pretty much harder to lvl up than tier 1 04:51 i don't think Anna's gucci at all... 04:51 what's Anna's rarity 04:51 is it SR? 04:51 Adding Obsidian Core and something else can give him around 350% Atk Boost, plus another LS from friend boosting it to 450% ATK Boost adding into account other SBB buffs such as HP to Str and he's a monster. 04:52 hm 04:52 Obsidian Core and Vorpal Chainblades? 04:52 Anna's a 3* 04:52 seems like I'd need to raise Enchanter for Bishop... 04:52 i don't know what a 3* is 04:52 It goes from 04:52 That would work, Onyx. 04:52 3* might be R 04:52 N -> R -. SR -> SSR 04:52 she's R 04:52 yeah 04:52 she's o k 04:52 What sphere combo would make a high ATK number? 04:53 Obsidian Core and Vorpal Chainblades 04:53 but there's probably better spheres 04:53 Just curious. 04:53 i haven't played since january 04:53 so 04:53 actually 04:53 if you're talking about in-game 04:53 Sky Harbinger could work 04:53 So yeah, Vinnie, Kalon can damage cap himself easily. He's just plain insane on his nuking. 04:53 there's a damage cap? 04:53 ^ 04:53 Yes. o_o 04:53 since when 04:53 õ_o' 04:54 and what is the cap at 04:54 Since you can't have more than 99,999 str. 04:54 oh 04:54 OH YEAH 04:54 ok makes sense 04:54 :P 04:54 oh 04:54 welp 04:54 hmmm ok, better save again 04:54 i'm not complaining 04:54 3000 crystals, here i come 04:54 btw legend fest in pretty much 5-6 days 04:55 wait, i can't use him with silas right? their buffs cancel each other out or not? .-. 04:55 o wow they level slow 04:55 usually I level straight to 5 04:55 I leveled only once >_> 04:55 weapons r not too bad 04:55 say that to tier 3 rej 04:55 need to go knight to use my SR 04:55 i'm clicking okay for switching my newb class to Knight 04:56 the dmg is actually combination of weapon ya use, but element is depend on what weapon ya main sul 04:56 but it wasn't working 04:56 sup, XDews 04:56 yeah 04:56 i think my SR is light ele? 04:57 i should upload what my wep right now 05:01 how do i know how many coins i have left? 05:02 http://imgur.com/a/WkuVH 05:03 pretty much the wep and summon that currently used 05:05 oh right, I should fix my summons... 05:07 do you know whats funny? in Bluestacks, there's no sound even though i didn't mute it 05:07 i don't know how to fix it, though... 05:08 ...you aren't using the google chrome version? 05:08 the sound button litterally says it isn't muted, like, there's sound coming from the microphone 05:08 i'm using BlueStacks 05:08 ya know ya can play it on google chrome -_- 05:10 i really don't wanna be JayYTGamer. but i'm actually like JayYTGamer of BF Chat 05:11 which he doesn't think of situations & doesn't play competitively 05:11 and most of the time, JayYTGamer does stupid desicions 05:14 sup, Ephra 05:14 I got the growth device 05:14 hello DJ 05:15 oyo eph 05:15 hello 05:15 ooh 05:15 Io joined le party 05:16 oh jeez 05:16 I forgot there was a new episode 05:17 we didnt need someone with a MeganeObsession anyway 05:17 wot? 05:17 how many gems did yap to use 05:18 to get sky orb already... 05:18 0. I'm F2P 05:18 Totally believable (y) 05:19 ooo 05:19 I got power of confusion lvl 3 05:19 uso 05:19 ? 05:19 USO? 05:20 Im going to switch out felice for zero 05:20 when i have 3 gems 05:20 @Ephra that's a gucci-a** elgif for Azami, Ensa or any other status ailment inflictors 05:20 I know 05:21 you might give that to Allanon. But its not recommended 05:21 Im not 05:21 I dont use allanon 05:21 Ephraim -kun-sama-san Arigato Gozaimasu 05:21 No. 05:22 if you can't type properly, you better learn 2016 08 21